


Heat Cycle

by Alni3tak



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alni3tak/pseuds/Alni3tak
Summary: 震荡波为了解决Seeker们的热循环进行了一次实验。
Relationships: Starscream/Soundwave
Kudos: 12





	Heat Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> 对热循环的设定纯属出于个人爱好的胡编乱造，请在能够接受的前提下阅读
> 
> OOC不可避免
> 
> 没有剧情，这是篇PWP

**1**

“我之前说过，Seeker就是个低智低能的机种。”

震荡波的发言不出意外的引来了红蜘蛛的瞪视。

“正因为他们在进化上的不完全，才会出现热循环这样原始的生理现象。”震荡波顿了顿，指向监控台上的影像，屏幕上显示着多个隔离室内痛苦挣扎的空军士兵，“鉴于热循环存在一定的传染性，我将他们都进行了单独隔离。现阶段我们对这种现象研究不足，还不能准确分析出它的诱发要因。”

威震天一边听震荡波分析，一边接过声波递来的数据板，上面记录着这一次进入热循环的所有Seeker名单。

坏消息是，他半数以上的空兵都中招了。

热循环的效果就像某种流行病。一个进入热循环，另一个与其亲密接触的也会被诱发，这直接导致霸天虎在一夜之间损失了大半空中兵力。

就算是破坏大帝威震天也没法带着一群发情的士兵上战场，光是想象一下他们一个个扑向汽车人只为对接的场景就让威震天背后发冷。

但也有好消息，比如他“忠心耿耿”的副指挥红蜘蛛在这次热循环危机中非但没有中招，似乎还比平时精神百倍，活蹦乱跳且随时用火炮瞄准着他的背后。

“哼，一群没用的东西，居然输给什么生理现象。”红蜘蛛趾高气昂的伸出手，用指节敲敲那些被关在窄小的隔离舱室内不停挣扎的空兵们，“我就从不需要经历什么热循环！”

某种意义上也算不得什么好消息……

威震天放下数据板，看向震荡波：“那有没有什么办法永久关闭这种机制？比如说，进行外科手术。”

震荡波有意无意的瞄了一眼还在四处乱逛的红蜘蛛，沉思片刻后，他黄色的光学镜闪了一闪。

“不是没有这种可能，但为此我需要一位从未进入过热循环的Seeker作为实验品。”

话音刚落，在场的三人都不约而同看向了红蜘蛛。

“嗯，干嘛？”

下一秒，震荡波的实验室内传出了霸天虎空军指挥官闻名赛博坦的尖叫。

**2**

“震荡波！放开我！信不信我一炮轰烂你的大灯泡！！”

被平衡锁定手铐结结实实拷在实验台上的红蜘蛛胡乱地扭动着，他完全能够预见接下来他会遭遇何种惨无人道的对待。

根据震荡波那个变态的机体实验记录来看，他可能会被拆开分解重组，被取出火种，或更糟……

“安分一点，红蜘蛛，我只是要对你的脑模块做一点调整，不过是个简单的小手术。”震荡波有条不紊的进行着准备，“我通过观察比对正常状态和热循环状态的Seeker得知：进入热循环后，该机体脑模块的某一区块活动会长时间处于高度活跃的状态。我要做的就是找到你脑模块中的这个区块，施加额外的刺激——”

“不用解说，快点做就是。”威震天不耐烦的打断他的话茬。

“是，威震天。”

红蜘蛛不理会震荡波的鬼话，依旧努力挣扎着，但被半强制进入平衡锁定的他不但没法变形，连平常一半的力气都施展不出。

而接下来震荡波对他进行了麻醉。尽管刚开始意识还相对清晰，但红蜘蛛明显感到了机体反应能力的迟缓，活动信号的传达出现了延迟，挣扎的动作很快就停了下来。

视觉组件是第一个被迫下线的主要功能，接下来四肢也逐渐动弹不得。整流器里开始出现静电，音频接收器内充满杂音，很快他就只能模模糊糊听见一些近处的对话。

不过威震天此时听来还算有点良心，他不断向震荡波确认这个过程是否可逆——但也可能只是红蜘蛛听错了，谁知道呢。

意识逐渐远去，就在下线前最后几秒，红蜘蛛隐约在那三人的交谈声中听见了声波对他的冷嘲热讽……红蜘蛛愤怒的想着等他恢复原样一定要让他们全都尝尝苦头。

而很快连这最后的杂音都彻底消失。

**3**

“他上线了。”

“你确定手术成功了？”

“多项数据显示，红蜘蛛：处于热循环状态。”

重新上线的第一秒，红蜘蛛就察觉到了微妙的异常。原先铐住他的东西已经被解开，他的机体可以自由动作，如果要变形应该也没问题……但就是哪里不对。

红蜘蛛试着关闭视觉组件再重启，但眼前的景象没有变化，于是他确定了眼前这状况八成不是硬件问题。

不知为何他现在看到的东西全都显示出红色。

所有进入他视野的对象都具备完整清晰的形状和线条，这点和平常无异，但它们现在都像罩上了一层厚重的滤镜，只能显示出一种色调。并且他的机体似乎在擅自对进入视野的活动对象进行扫描和分析。

在他的光学镜捕捉到威震天等人的瞬间，除了显示出名字、机型、载具形态等机体常规数据外还出现了一大串他不是很理解的东西。

受孕概率……？红蜘蛛迷茫的摇摇头，这又是什么指标。

但他发现自己的机体正利用这些新收集的数据对眼前的对象进行筛选。而在筛选程式完成后，三个目标对象中只有声波从他的视野中恢复了正常颜色。

……什么意思？他被选中了？

注意到红蜘蛛视线锁定在自己身上的声波下意识后退了两步。红蜘蛛在此刻并没有深究自己身上这些变化代表着什么，也没有那个余力。

因为Seeker的追踪本能在目标后退的这一刻被激活，在中央处理器下达指令之前他的机体就擅自做出了行动——他从实验台上跳下来并扑向了他选中的目标。

“哐”的一声，金属撞击地面的巨响，随后便是机体和机体的碰撞声。

周身的磁场猝不及防受到扰乱，被扑倒在地的声波多少有点狼狈。但论此时惊慌的程度，红蜘蛛和他差不多，两人面面相觑，一时之间都无法理解刚才发生了什么。

震荡波在边上一本正经地分析：“我认为这次手术非常成功，同时也证实了我先前的猜想——热循环可以通过外科手术强行开启。”

威震天愣了一下，指了指地上纠缠在一起的两位霸天虎高官。

“震荡波，解释一下，红蜘蛛扑倒声波是想做什么？”

“不过是对接而已。”震荡波说得轻描淡写，“这是个好机会，我正好能借此记录平复一次热循环所需要的对接次数。”

声波慌张的推搡着红蜘蛛的座舱，看向震荡波，从变调的电子音来看，显然他已失去平日的冷静：“你快把他恢复原状！震荡波——”

“不，这里就先辛苦你一下，声波。”

震荡波无视了同僚的求救，半蹲下试图查看红蜘蛛的机体状态，但他伸出的手被“啪”的一声拍开，震荡波的光学镜快速闪烁了几下。

“依我推测，红蜘蛛本能的把你选作了最为合适的对接对象，并且在第一波热循环结束前他都会排斥其他对象的靠近。”他站起身，若无其事的继续解说，“当然，为了收集实验数据，我会借一间隔离室供你们对接使用。时间充足，你们慢慢来。”

“你……”

声波无奈只能把求助的目光转向威震天，但后者却避开了和他对视，转而去问震荡波这是否存在副作用。

“我刚才也说了，热循环的副作用不过是无法控制的对接冲动。最坏的结果也只是声波为红蜘蛛分裂出小火种而已。”

“……”

有那么一瞬间，声波想掐死震荡波。

**4**

被先后关进了一间四面都是墙壁、只放着一张床的隔离室后，声波再次看向状态明显异常的红蜘蛛。

要说意识不清醒，并非如此，种种迹象都表明他此刻清醒得很。他知道声波是谁，更知道自己想对他做什么。

声波站在角落保持不动，红蜘蛛坐在床上同样保持不动，唯独视线一直黏在他身上，那眼神就像观察猎物的捕食者。

按照声波的理解，Seeker会本能的去追踪运动中的目标，所以只要他一直不动的话……

【声波，你还在等什么？去跟红蜘蛛对接。】

从墙角的扬声器内传来了震荡波的催促声。

声波在内心第一万次咒骂震荡波后才不情不愿的往前踏出一步。对面的红蜘蛛并没有跟着动，也没有采取和之前一样突然的扑倒行为。声波小心翼翼地再进一步、又一步，直到两者的距离缩短到只差一臂。

在被声波警惕着的同时，红蜘蛛也在警惕声波。他们的关系根本算不上多好，而现在却要在被监视的状态下进行对接，这在他看来相当荒谬可笑。

声波缓缓坐在了床沿上，沉默一段时间后开了口。

“为什么是我？”这是他现在最大的疑问。

红蜘蛛思考了一会儿，随后摊手。

“这谁知道啊，你的某一项数据比威震天和震荡波都高得多，也许那就是原因。”这里指的是受孕概率，但他选择不告诉声波。

声波的警惕并没有因此解除，红蜘蛛稍微靠过来一些，他就条件反射的想躲开。

“声波，听了可别被吓到。我的中央处理器从刚才开始就一直在对我下达让你受孕的指令，要你为我分裂出小火种。”

“……”

他想不出会有听到这话还不被吓到的机存在。

“但我可不是那些无能的下级士兵，既不会被简单的本能控制，也不想让你给我生什么小火种。”红蜘蛛伸出手，指尖顶在了声波的腹部，这个举动着实让声波浑身紧绷了一瞬，“所以……”

“所以什么？”

“我建议你不要反抗，”红蜘蛛张开手掌，抚摸着声波的腹部，“我现在很想对接，就算对象是你。但我意识清晰，能控制自己不和你进行火种融合。可要是你不配合——”

“你是在威胁我？”声波突觉一股无名火往上蹿起。

这家伙擅自将他选为对接对象，又傲慢的要他放弃抵抗？

声波拍开红蜘蛛放在自己身上的手，站起身试图跟他拉开距离。但在速度上有着绝对优势的霸天虎空军指挥官在面对速度二的猎物时甚至不需要动用全力。

在声波能够反应过来之前，红蜘蛛已经把他压在了床上，他的膝盖压着声波的大腿，单手抓住了他的双腕并压过他头顶。

四肢在一瞬间就失去了活动自由，被强悍的捕食者盯上的恐惧立刻让声波的机体功能陷入一时的停滞。

“不要试图逃跑，这只会激发我的追踪本能。”红蜘蛛俯下身在声波的音频接收器边低声警告。他用空着的那只手去揉捏接收器的尖端，声波控制不住地在他身下颤抖。

和红蜘蛛的机体接触的同时，他意识到对方的框架正处于不正常的高热，散热系统没有一点正常运转的迹象，连胸前的涡轮都没有转动。声波难以想象在这种异常状态下红蜘蛛还能干出什么正常的举动。

红蜘蛛的手指按下他肩上的按钮，声波胸前的磁带仓应声而开。

“我还是第一次这么近距离观察你的内构。”红蜘蛛把手伸进了他的磁带仓，“告诉我，这里面的部件被外力刺激会让你有感觉吗？”

声波选择了保持沉默。

老实说他也没试过，但理论上是的。

红蜘蛛似乎没有要等他回答的打算，伸出天蓝色的手指轻轻拨弄磁带的转轴，按逆时针方向强行旋转了几圈，酥酥麻麻的感觉转化为电子信号传送进处理器，此时声波几乎想骂出口。

但红蜘蛛的动作却毫无征兆的停下，他看向声波的光学镜和他对视，这突然的停顿让原本诡异的气氛变得更加难熬。

“做什么？”声波在自己的声音里听见了动摇。

“你的面罩和护镜，它们很碍事——我看不到你的表情和反应。”

话音刚落还不等声波说什么，红蜘蛛就伸手去扣他的面罩。

“等等！”声波费劲地扭开脸试图躲避他的暴行，“我会摘掉的，你别动——”

“哦？”红蜘蛛闻言停下动作，打算看看他怎么摘，于是慢慢松开了压着声波手腕的那只手。

声波的面罩从中间分开成两半，向两侧收纳进去，接着他用手指夹取下护目镜收进了胸口的子空间。

要说不意外是假的，眼前这张清秀白净的脸和他想象中的可不太一样。红蜘蛛忍不住伸出手摸上去，声波也不出声的任由他摸了半天。

“你……长得还挺不错。”

从来都擅于玩弄言辞的红蜘蛛此时却像被猫咬了舌头，隔了很久才挤出这样一句评价。

憋了半天就这么一句？声波冷漠的打开他的手。

“现在你能看见我的表情和反应了，还有别的要求吗？”声波已经放弃了挣扎，只希望这一切能快点结束。

“有。”红蜘蛛指了指声波的后挡板，“打开，我现在就要进去。”

“……”

这家伙一点气氛都不会制造不说，连说的话都毫无情趣可言。

等一下，他该不会根本没有对接经验吧……？

想到这，声波突然陷入了和刚才完全不一样的恐惧，他犹豫地伸出手握住红蜘蛛的手掌。

“回答我，你跟我这样的机型对接过吗？”

这是个保守的问题，其实声波更想问他是不是没有和任何人对接过，但那样可能会伤到某人庞大的自尊心，现在这情况可容不得他刺激红蜘蛛。

果不其然对面摇了摇头。

“我明白了……那接下来你按我说的做，不要乱来。”声波试图跟他协商。

比起跟红蜘蛛对接这件事，他更害怕在对接时受伤。疼痛在这种场合中永远是他的雷区，这也是为什么以往在对接对象的选择上他总是那么谨慎。

但现在情况特殊，他没得选。

可红蜘蛛却好像受了什么重大侮辱似的，面部的软金属都往中心部皱了起来。

“我还要你教我怎么对接？！”

他不等声波抗议再次把他压在身下，手直接往声波的按键上摸去，那些散发着平滑金属光泽的银色按钮此时都略微发烫，红蜘蛛的手指胡乱按下几个按键，磁带仓的转轴立刻开始了不受控制的空转，声波情不自禁呻吟出声，原本想反抗的态度也很快软了下来。

红蜘蛛盯着声波的脸，一边摸索他的机体，一边观察他的反应。在他的抚摸下，霸天虎情报官那张白净的俊脸上出现了平时绝对看不到的羞涩神情，这让红蜘蛛体内对接的冲动又被推上了一个新高度。他前置挡板内收纳的输出管已经在刚才的刺激下开始充能，现在更是迫不及待想用那根管子插进对方火热的接口，想被声波接口柔软紧致的软金属内壁包裹，感受他体内的温度……

这冲动驱使着红蜘蛛去摸索声波后挡板的暗扣，在找到后便颇为粗暴的拆了下来，声波下意识想合拢双腿，却被那热循环中的飞机无情地掰开。

情报官的腿间早已在空指毫无章法的前戏中变得泥泞不堪，粉色的润滑液甚至打湿了后挡板。红蜘蛛伸手从声波湿润柔软的金属瓣膜上抹下一点润滑液在两指间轻轻摩挲，质地很快就在摩擦之下从滑腻变得粘稠抽丝。

声波被他这个举动搞得燥热难安，但红蜘蛛接下来的动作更让他羞得脸上发热。

只见空指大人把他天蓝色的手指挪到自己嘴边，伸出的舌头卷起指尖粉色的粘稠液体含进了嘴里。虽然他的神情没有任何明显的变化，但声波已经想打他了。

“你在干什么……”声波焦躁的屈起膝盖，用脚顶住红蜘蛛的座舱，“不是说要进来吗？”

“哦？你已经忍不住了？”红蜘蛛上扬的尾音让声波立刻后悔了刚才的发言，他确实有点失去耐心，但他更不想看到这家伙得知自己占了主导地位的得意脸。

红蜘蛛抓住声波的脚踝，手指摩挲他小腿处的接缝，声音里透着藏不住的笑意：“不用这么着急我也会很快让你爽的，耐心点。”

这炉渣——！

声波几乎想立刻抓着红蜘蛛的机翼把他按倒在床上骑乘，让他了解一下什么才叫对接。但同时他还没失去理智，知道此时震荡波正在监视他们，也许威震天也在看……

好在红蜘蛛没有让他等太久，他很快就俯下身，分开声波的双腿，将两根手指挤入声波湿润的接口。那被他的手指撑开的弧度看起来迷人又色情，由于异物的进入而被推挤出来的润滑液顺着声波大腿连接处的线缆滑落下来，很快在床上形成了一小摊荧光粉色的水渍。

“等……慢一点，太、太快了……”

声波想不通为什么前戏做得乱七八糟的这家伙偏偏手上功夫那么厉害，两根手指在接口内有节奏的抽插，同时一点点扩张开内壁。里面的传感点被一个接一个点亮激活，拇指还在不断对外置节点施加刺激，代表快感的电子讯号一波又一波地被送往声波的中央处理器。

不妙。声波抓紧了床板的边缘，心想这样下去在管子插进来之前就要被他的手指操到过载……那也太丢人了吧。

红蜘蛛很清楚自己的表现有多好，因为声波的表情已逐渐不受控制。电解液正顺着他的嘴角往下流淌，除了断断续续的呻吟和破碎的求饶短句，那张嘴根本发不出其他任何声音。他轻笑着抽出手指，把声波从过载的边缘拽了回来。

“我管子都还没用上呢，你不是吧，情报官大人？”

声波瞪了他一眼，但并没有什么震慑作用。

红蜘蛛把刚才扩张用的两根手指伸进声波嘴里玩弄起他的舌头，湿滑的手指夹着他的舌尖在他嘴里进进出出，声波连叫他住手的气力都拿不出，只能含糊地咕哝他的名字试图表达不满。

但在红蜘蛛的名字还在声波舌尖打转时，那火热的输出管就顶上了他的接口，管子的头部只是轻轻一顶就噗呲一声滑了进去，比手指要粗上许多的异物撑开接口的酸胀感让声波感到些许眩晕。

和他先前担忧的不同，经过了充分的扩张，被插入的感觉不但说不上疼痛，还比预想中舒服许多。但红蜘蛛也比他想的心急许多——在声波完全适应之前，那根已经完全充能的管子就一口气插到了甬道的最深处。

“等、等一下……”

声波微弱的抗议被直接无视，还不等他缓过来，输出管就开始了一下又一下有节奏的抽插，快速而有力地摩擦到接口内壁上每一个传感点，声波甚至不知道他现在还能发出什么声音，除了呻吟、尖叫和呼喊红蜘蛛的名字……

“你的接口吸得好紧啊，”红蜘蛛嘴角带笑，声音也比往常柔和，“真不错……”

“红蜘蛛……”

声波只觉得在那热情的注视下自己的所有想法都无所遁形，包括现在他从火种深处涌出的冲动、那想打开火种舱和对方的火种相碰的冲动……

注意到声波有这个倾向的红蜘蛛立刻用手压住他的胸膛。

“喂，不是不想生小火种吗？”红蜘蛛难耐的闷哼一声，“我都在努力忍着，你也给我忍着。”

声波愣了一秒，几乎是下意识的去握对方的手，红蜘蛛也放缓力道张开手掌，接着和他十指交握。掌心温暖的碰触带着一股安抚的作用，慢慢压下了他火种的躁动。

随之而来的是一种难以描述的亲密感，他看向红蜘蛛，那张俊脸很快占据了他的思考，火种用另一种方式开始了躁动，这让声波情不自禁想再呼喊一声他的名字。

但在那之前红蜘蛛就飞快的低头亲了上来，他轻轻啮咬着声波的下唇，舌头滑进他微张的嘴里，和他的纠缠不清。火热而深入的接吻让眩晕的感觉愈发严重，迷糊之间，声波意识到这好像不是他今天第一次过载。

在红蜘蛛的管子进来后他就迅速过载了一次，而现在他将要迎来短时间内的第二次、第三次。机体发烫、功能下线、眼前出现各种各样的警告提示……声波抓紧了红蜘蛛的肩甲，力道之深，手指几乎要在他的框架上留下凹痕。感受到他的热情，红蜘蛛让声波的双腿勾上自己的腰，想把他拉扯得更近，进一步缩短两人的距离。

金属和金属激烈的碰撞，以及足以在涂装上留下细碎刮痕的力道……但这对此时的声波来说都已经不重要了，他只想和红蜘蛛一起用最不谨慎的方式享受最后的冲刺。

接口的又一次突然紧缩让红蜘蛛控制不住得意上扬的嘴角，交换液全部射进去的那一刻，声波就因为过于频繁的过载而短暂的下线。

**5**

当声波好不容易缓过来，视觉组件也重新开启后，进入视野的第一样东西就是霸天虎空指那张英俊到浪费的面孔。

“早上好，声波，连续过载的感觉如何？”

红蜘蛛舔了舔自己的嘴唇，意犹未尽的低头亲了一下声波的鼻尖。

“不坏。”声波小声说道。他试着动动自己的手臂，有点艰难，他的机体反应比平时迟缓得多，可能还需要不少时间恢复。“你的热循环结束了？”

“大概没有。”红蜘蛛对此不太确定，今天似乎是没事了，但谁也说不准明天会不会复发。

“到时再让震荡波给你检查一下。”声波扶着还有点晕乎的脑袋坐起身，四处张望，寻找在对接过程中被拆下的后挡板，结果发现那东西早就被扔到了房间另一边。

声波无奈地起身，走路姿势难免有些奇怪，他听见身后传来某人没心没肺的笑声，立刻回头瞪他一眼。

而隔离室的门就在此时被打开，红蜘蛛的笑声也戛然而止。只见震荡波手上拿着块数据板走了进来。

“收集到了不错的数据，不过我希望你们明天能来这再做一次。”震荡波的声音即使毫无情绪，在此时听来也透着幸灾乐祸的味道。

声波和红蜘蛛对视一眼，快速交换了一个眼神。

震荡波看向红蜘蛛，谁也不知道他是怎么做到的但他确实用一个灯泡表达出了疑惑：“你是怎么忍住火种融合的冲动的，跟我详细讲讲。我能想象得出声波出于对你的厌恶从而拒绝跟你火种融合，但被热循环驱使的你不该——”

震荡波话还没说完就被声波和红蜘蛛绕到身后一起推进了隔离室，而房门也在他反应过来前迅速关上。

一瞬间空荡荡的空间内就只剩下震荡波一人，而设置这间隔离室的他本人是最清楚的：这里从内部绝对打不开。

震荡波低头看了看地上摔坏的数据板，又看看四周密不透风的墙壁。

“……这不符合逻辑。”

**END**


End file.
